Price of Power
by FreyaWazHere
Summary: A little story about a meeting between Gippal and Baralai. I came up with the idea after the Den of Woe


Authors Note- READ!!

Hey well I've decided to embark on a wild fan fiction writing rampage entitled Fangirls Fantasy….. Final Fantasy Yaoi, oh yah! I decided this because there was never any of my favorite obscure pairings so I had to write my own. It will be anything from fluff to hard core pwp. Anywho if you want me too write a pairing tell me! If there's one thing I won't write its shota so don't even ask!

The hymn echoed faintly through the cold halls of St. Bevelle. The praetor could hear it even in his office. That had a nice ring to it. _His Office._ Baralai allowed himself a small smile. Two years of hard work had finally given him what he wanted. Power, sweet power.

Having always been a slight introvert, and in some ways a weak man, Baralai desired that which could cover his insecurities. He wanted to command respect and authority. Now he had it, rule over all the temples and a loyal army of thousands, all who would die for him without argument or second thought.

He contemplated this happily all the way to his office. Yes, his office, and it as nice. Spacious and with a high ceiling that reached the domed top of Bevelle. The rich designs, many rooms, and plush chairs made it his own private palace.

Baralai sat down at his desk, running his hands over the worn wood. He sighed contently; this was what Grand Maester Mika, and all the Grand Maesters before him must of felt, such wonderful, exhilarating power.

Laughing he leaned back and spoke to the empty room. "If only they could see me now! Me, Baralai, no longer pathetic and weak but with the power to crush them all like bugs!" He slammed his fist down still laughing, never noticing how horrible his voice sounded. "You can shove your stupid 'Youth League' and 'Machine Faction' up your asses! I can take you any day!"

"Is that so?"

The answer made Baralai jump. Pulling out a pistol from the top draw beside him he aimed it at the shadows behind him, his heart thudding in his chest.

"You don't have the balls to pull that trigger."

Keeping his gun raised Baralai tried to figure out the owner of the voice while fighting his nerves. "How did you get in here?"

In a lazy voice the shadow replied, "Easy, the guards are more concerned with the dust on their guns than a random intruder who knows what he's doing."

He did his best to prevent the pistol from shaking. The white-haired man demanded in a voice as unsteady as his gun, "Who are you? Show yourself."

A booted foot, followed by another pulled the hidden person out of the shadows. Baralai nearly dropped the rifle. "Gippal? Is that you?"

The Al-Bhed rolled his green eyes. "No its Nooj."

"Oh Gippal!" Dropping the weapon he went to embrace his old friend.

The blond shoved him roughly away. "Keep your hands off me."

Baralai looked at him, a hurt expression painted on his face. "Is that anyway to talk to the man you took to bed?"

A disgusted look formed on Gippal's face as his anger flared. "That was two years ago Baralai! Two years since you forgot about me. How many shoes did you lick, asses you kiss, and how many dicks did you suck to get where you are?"

The smaller man flinched at the blonds harsh words. He had lost count of the third thing. "Does it matter, I still care about you."

"No, you never cared. All you ever loved was your title and the desk to boot! Did you ever once think of me while you were working your way to the top? Did you ever think of the friend who would have helped you? Did you ever think that that friend would be disgusted to see you so obsessed with power?"

The scared reply came. "No"

With the edge still in his voice Gippal continued. "Baralai you never wanted me. All you wanted was to be stronger and powerful. We now you have it. Enjoy because someone else will come along with the same desires as you and knock you down. But you know what? I won't be there because you proved that you don't want help picking up your own messes, even though I would go through the Farplain and back for you." He turned to leave.

The shorter man released a little cry, and reached out to grab Gippal's wrist. "That's not true Gippal! I love you and I always will. Why can't I have both your love and power? Why can't I have both? I need them!" The desperation in his voice pierced every stone in the walls.

Pulling his arm away, the Al-Bhed hissed "You can't. They are at opposite ends. To love you must give up desire for all else. For power, you must remove all distractions."

Baralai slumped. "Please Gippal. Please." He hated how much despair he felt, how defeated his voice sounded. "I... still want you to… be with me…" Even in this state he would never show Gippal his tears.

Gippal's eyes were glinting steel in the half darkness. "I loved you and you loved power. You paid for it and it's non-refundable." Turning away, he left the room without another word.

Managing to make it to his desk, the praetor crumbled. With trembling hands, he withdrew from his desk drawer a small crystalline sphere. In its depths a picture of him, Nooj and Gippal, jovial and smiling, lay sealed for the rest of time.

Tear came in silent streams as he stared both longingly and sadly at the happy faces. How he wished he could go back to that time, perhaps he wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

A wise old man once told him that it was the desire for power that destroyed Zannarkand and created Sin. But it was love, love and friendship that stood the test of time and allowed Lady Yuna to defeat Sin. Defeat want and powers incarnate.

Baralai let out a choking cry, realizing that he had paid the ultimate price… and it wasn't worth it.


End file.
